The act
by EverythingMaryWrites
Summary: After the bridge exploded, Neville decided to look for the girl who keeps on worming inside his mind. NUNA ONSEHOT. (Movie based)
The act : A NunaOneshot

 **THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION. NAMES,CHARACTERS,PLACES AND INCIDENTS EITHER ARE A PRODUCT OF THE AUTHOR'S IMAGINATION OR ARE USED FICTITIOUSLY. ANY RESEMBLANCE TO ACTUAL PERSONS LIVING OR DEAD, BUSINESS ESTABLISHMENTS, EVENTS OR LOCALES ARE TOTALLY COINCIDENTAL.**

 **ANY REPRODUCTION OR UNAUTHORIZED USE OF THE MATERIAL OR ARTWORK HEREIN IS PROHIBITED AND PUNISHABLE BY LAW WITHOUT THE EXPRESS WRITTEN PERMISSION OF THE AUTHOR.**

 **COPYRIGHT © 2016 by Mary Josephine**

 **ALL RIGHTS RESERVED**

 **DISCLAIMER: J.K. ROWLING OWNS THE CHARACTERS AND LOCATION, NOT MINE.**

Neville Longbottom could still feel his knees shaking as he ran towards the castle with Ginny after his near death experience. Saying that he's scared of what happened is a huge understatement. Actually, he is beyond terrified. Why? Because during a second in that explosion he thought he is going to end up dead.

Shaking the thoughts away, Neville then blinked. They were inside the building now and not so surprisingly, the place is pretty chaotic. Students we're screaming while running, people reaching out for others and etc. However, even though the scene is quite drastic, the ebony haired Gryffindor couldn't help but wander his mind to a vision containing the image of a blonde haired girl with radish earrings.

"Luna" his voice shook while his body trembled accordingly as they reached the end of the staircase "Where the bloody hell are you?"

Ginny looked at her companion upon hearing those words and touched his shoulder "Don't worry Neville… we will find her…I know Luna…she's a really strong girl…Besides you already spit a colossal fire right?" she asked as a smile crept up on her face "I bet she can too"

Neville shook his head at Ginny and began to chuckle. She surely knows how to make hard situations lighter. After for about a few seconds of chuckling, the pair began to ascend the stairs and bumped to a really frantic Harry.

"Ginny! Neville! " the ebony haired boy exclaimed upon seeing them "How are things?"

Ginny gave him a smile that seems to say OUTSTANDING and turned to look at Neville for brief explanation.

"I just let the whole bridge down! Personally, I felt like a DRAGON! " he replied panting "Anyways, have you seen Luna?"

Harry shared a knowing look with Ginny and tried to stifle a grin.

"Luna?"

The tall guy shrugged.

"Yes Luna! I'm looking for her… I mean I have something to say."

The boy with glasses pointed upstairs that made Neville running towards the said direction in just a second.

Ginny grinned widely and started to laugh.

/../../

The second floor of Hogwarts didn't seem to look so crowded as the Great hall. However, under the given circumstances, Neville had a hard time finding Luna.

After for about twenty minutes of asking and dashing from people through, the boy finally saw the blonde Ravenclaw who is just coming down the spiral staircase that leads to her common room.

Wasting no time, Neville went directly to Luna, mumbled a hello and grabbed her by the elbow towards the nearest empty classroom—much to the girl's protests.

"What are you doing Neville?" the blonde ask with her hands on her hips and eyes turning into much bigger saucers.

'It is really a bad timing for fun and games' she thought

The Gryffindor snapped his head up to her after charming the lock and began to stammer nervously.

"Uhm… I-I have something to say" he said.

Luna, despite herself, choked back a laugh at his reaction (which is like a rabbit bitten by a LARGE WASP) and smiled serenely.

"What is it Neville?" she asked.

Neville reached out his cold hand towards her and began to caress her cheek.

"She is warm" he thought while shaking. Without knowing or thinking at all, the words the boy had kept for centuries suddenly slipped out his lips.

"I really like you Luna"

Luna could feel her mouth agape. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. I mean sure they are FRIENDS…REALLY CLOSE FRIENDS—so admiration is quite possible. But still! With her unlucky venture with love (Especially, when she has the biggest disastrous crush on Justin Finch-Fletchey and Ernie MacMillan) the girl wouldn't have thought that Neville looked at her the same way she looks at him.

"Neville what are you—" the Ravenclaw started, her mind turning like wheels with the thought that the whole thing is a joke but suddenly—and abruptly at that—her words and chaotic mind was stopped by a soft but passionate kiss on the lips.

With the act that was given to her, Luna could feel her body stiffen. However, as few seconds passed by, she responded it with the same passion and started to reach out for the boy's neck.

After for about a few minutes, the two human beings stopped the gesture and went to grab some air.

"That was—" Neville started.

"—amazing" Luna finished her breath still hitched.

"So… Luna?"

"Yes Neville?"

The boy blushed.

"Uhm, what exactly are we?" he asked.

The blonde haired girl gave him a smile and squeezed his hand.

"Well, since we liked each other…"

Neville's eyes popped wide, his face turning into a rage scarlet.

"…I think we can call ourselves a couple" she replied.

The ebony haired Gryffindor grinned at that and kissed her again—much to her glee. However, that time, the kiss was small and short for they need to go back and help.

Author's note:

Hey guys! Mary Josephine here I'm not that much of a NUNA shipper but much to my surprise, I had written something about them. Anyways, I just wanted to say thank you for reading my story . To anyone who had read this before, If you're confused that this story is below a different account, well I just decided to place my true name instead of my pen name so that I can have the rights in this ONESHOT.

Cheers!

 **NEW A/N: If anyone had read this on my past account MJwritesOFFICIAL, Hi again!**


End file.
